


This Side of Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and a cafe, parents jeongcheol, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nap time isn’t always easy
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	This Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proofread lol.

Usually twelve pm meant nap time for Jaehwa and break time for either Jeonghan or Seungcheol. They alternated days but it was no secret that Jeonghan was always better at getting her to sleep, much to Seungcheol’s dismay. 

That was why Jeonghan found himself upstairs on most days, feeling a little guilty for leaving seungcheol alone during rush hour. 

Today, however, the cafe had been cramped. A new office had opened across the street from them and they had more customers. It was great for business, Jeonghan wouldn’t lie but they were swamped and he barely got a moment to rest. And by the time lunch break was over, it was an hour past nap time. 

Jaehwa had been patient the whole time, playing with the extra disposable cups (they were biodegradable, Jeonghan was quite proud of himself.) Babies often found ways to entertain themselves easily, it was adorable but Jeonghan sighed as he recalled all the expensive toys they had bought her. 

There were more things to be concerned by right now, however. Mainly stemming from the fact that they had missed nap time and he could already tell that a tantrum was oncoming. It was obvious from the way the baby was slumped in her chair, barely moving more than she needed to. There was a frown on her face, Jeonghan vaguely wondered if all babies her age were this expressive. 

He didn’t get to ponder on it long though because she finally let out a whine, just as he was handing a woman her order. In his rush to get to her he almost knocked her tray over, stopping to apologise profusely before making his way over. 

“I forgot nap time. Appa’s so sorry,baby.” He reached her high chair and quickly pulled her out of it, pulling her close to his chest before she could cry anymore. It seemed to work because she stopped whining immediately, nosing into the warmth of his chest. 

Jeonghan doesn’t think he will ever get enough of this. 

“Did we miss nap time?” Seungcheol came up behind him, startling Jeonghan a little. Jaehwa jumped in his hold and Jeonghan turned to glare at him, only stopping when Seungcheol raised his hands in apology. 

“I didn’t notice because of the customers. Do you think you can manage while I put her to sleep?” Jeonghan was well aware that he wouldn’t have it easy today. 

“You don’t have to worry about it. Hansol clocked in already and Chan’s shift starts in half an hour. You can have the rest of the day off, baby.” Seungcheol was sweet and understanding as ever, Jeonghan didn’t know what he did to deserve him. 

“You’re too good to me.” 

“You deserve only the best.” 

* * *

“Alright, Jae. Appa is going to put you down in the bassinet while he changes. Please don’t cry, Hm?” Jeonghan was sure she didn’t understand anything he had said. Her content expression had turned sour as soon as he pulled her away from his chest, little mouth already setting into a pout. Jeonghan felt like an asshole, disturbing her but there was no way around it. He would rather be in freshly laundered clothes than in his uniform. Babies were sensitive to smells after all. Jaehwa would appreciate the smell of lavender way more than coffee. 

He walked slowly to the bassinet, watching as she scrunched up her face, little legs kicking as the pout only grew. And much like he predicted, she whined as soon as he put her down. It broke his heart and he almost gave in and held her again. Almost. 

He _had_ to get out of these clothes. Luckily for him, the rocking of her bassinet and the twinkling music from her mobile distracted her just long enough for him to slip into the bathroom for a quick change. He left the door wide open and he could hear her whines and babbles, lazy and upset. They were muffled by the hand in her mouth and Jeonghan laughed to himself. Amused by how easily she could switch between crying and cooing. 

By the time he returned, now clad in Seungcheol’s hoodie and his softest pyjama pants, she had just about had enough and he wasted no time in cuddling her close to his chest again. 

Usually this was all it took. Holding her close for a while, rocking her gently, maybe a lullaby. Jaehwa was a big fan of naps and Jeonghan never had any problems. It wasn’t like that today however. The missed timing had ruined everything and now the baby was miserable. Huffing and whining as she squirmed in Jeonghan’s hold. 

“Appa’s so sorry, baby.” He said softly, kissing her hair repeated when she let out a few more miserable whines. It hurt his heart if he was being honest, seeing his baby so distressed. It was just over a nap but naps were everything to babies, to him too, and he could understand her frustration.

“You’re so tired, huh?” Jeonghan held her at arm's length then, trying to figure out a way to make it better. She really was so tired, he could see it in her drooping eyes, in the frown on her face, noticeable even with the pacifier in her mouth. But it seemed like sleep just wasn’t coming. 

“Do we need to change you?” 

The answer was no. Her diaper was dry and her clothes were comfortable. 

“Are you cold, Princess?” 

He wondered if it was the weather,if the cold was keeping her awake. He adjusted the thermostat then but if he was being honest, their house was perfectly sheltered from the chill outside. That didn’t seem to be it either.

Then what was it? 

Her whines were slowly turning into cries now, tiny fists balled up as she continued to wiggle about to get comfortable. Jeonghan hated this, he wanted nothing more than to make it better for her. To help her sleep. 

But he was lost. He had tried everything and it still wasn’t enough. 

As a last resort he decided to call Seungcheol up, using the intercom instead of his cellphone because he knew Seungcheol’s was still on his bedside table. 

“Seungcheol, you need to come up. Now.” It was all he said, Jaehwa’s cries were an addition to his message and he knew it would work just fine. 

And just like he had thought Seungcheol was upstairs in the next moment, heaving and leaning on the doorframe to catch his breath. 

“Is she okay?” It was the first thing he said and a Jeonghan wanted to say no because he was frustrated but there was no reason to unnecessarily worry his husband. 

“Take your shirt off.” It was all he said as he moved back to the bed, rubbing circles on Jaehwa’s back. Her cries had been reduced to pitiful whines, no more tears left after she had cried herself to exhaustion. Jeonghan didn’t feel the best either. He needed her to feel better. And a hug. 

“Hurry up, Seungcheol!” He cried when he was sat on the bed and turned back to see Seungcheol still standing in the same place, confused. 

But just like the obedient husband he was, he didn’t ask questions. Instead he walked over to them, throwing his shirt off and onto the floor, and if Jeonghan wasn’t so tired he surely would have said something about that. 

For now he just pulled Seungcheol down to lay on the bed, popping open the first few buttons of Jaehwa’s onesie before he set her down onto his chest. She immediately cuddled closer, placing her head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. She let out a sigh of contentment after a few moments of wiggling and squirming and Jeonghan finally felt relief wash over him. 

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to lay down with them and take a nap himself. And so he did because he could, putting aside the fact that thye had left the cafe to their employees entirely. 

But Jeonghan couldn’t care about that right now, not when Jaehwa’s eyes were finally starting to droop. He took the extra minute to play some white noise on his phone before jumping into bed with them. 

“Did you have a hard time?” Seungcheol pulled him closer with an arm around his waist and Jeonghan immediately rested his head on his husband’s chest, willing the tears away. 

“Princess had it harder than me.” He whispered, feeling at ease almost immediately. The hand in his hair doing wonders to relax him. Seungcheol really was the best at cuddles, no wonder Jaehwa could fall asleep now. 

“Hm! I’m proud of you.” Seungcheol said, pressing a kiss to his head and then one on their daughters. Jeonghan wanted to tell him that he did nothing but he didn’t because he was too tired and because it felt nice to hear that. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The silence that engulfed them was nothing short of peaceful and Jeonghan couldn’t help but be thankful. For his family. For the life that they had. For everything. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Do you think it’s okay for us to leave to college students in charge?”

  
  
  



End file.
